Baiken (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830388 |altname = Baiken |no = 8354 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 245 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 42, 102 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 42, 102 |bb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 33, 45, 102 |bb2_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 42, 102 |sbb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 33, 45, 102 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 42, 102 |ubb_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A swordswoman from another world, her skill with the blade is the stuff of legends. Her arrival at the new world was nothing new to her - while the monsters looked different, they acted the same for the most part. And, more importantly, they bled and died the same way. When she heard that others from her universe had come to this strange land, she decided to investigate the matter further for herself and see what advantage she could gain. Every edge she could gain counted in her quest for revenge, and she planned to make the most of it with the target of her quest... |summon = Winning and losing doesn't mean a thing. I'll survive, and I'll keep fighting. Count on it. |fusion = I don't care what you think about my strength. Just point me to where I need to go. I'll handle the rest. |evolution = That's not a bad weapon, but you're a lousy soldier. Hey, eyes up here. |hp_base = 5880 |atk_base = 2940 |def_base = 1929 |rec_base = 1929 |hp_lord = 8400 |atk_lord = 4200 |def_lord = 2756 |rec_lord = 2756 |hp_anima = 9517 |rec_anima = 2458 |atk_breaker = 4498 |def_breaker = 2458 |def_guardian = 3054 |rec_guardian = 2607 |def_oracle = 2607 |rec_oracle = 3203 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Vengeful Samurai |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, 140% boost to Spark damage, 150% boost to Def for first 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining & fills 2-3 BC |bb = Rokkonsogi |bbdescription = 3 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn & hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 5% chance to deal 5% HP damage, +500% multiplier per use up to 2x, 160% Spark, 100% Spark & 40% HP to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 3 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 39 |bbmultiplier = 1600 |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 39 |bbmultiplier2 = 600~1600 |sbb = Burst Tsurane Sanzuwatashi |sbbdescription = 3 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & greatly boosts max HP |sbbnote = +300% multiplier per use up to 2x, 160% Spark, 200% self Atk, 40% HP to Atk & 20% HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 1 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 400~1000 |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Garyou Tensei |ubbdescription = 3 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (or 7% damage of foes' max HP ), enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 50% chance to deal 7% HP damage, 350% Atk, 450% Spark, 200% self parameter boost, 60% HP to Atk & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Hidden Chain Claw |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect for all allies, 80% boost to Spark damage, probable damage reduction to 1 & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |esnote = |evofrom = 830387 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 50% to 70% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Considerably boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_3_note = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining - 80% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 4 BC |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +5% boost. 25%/45% boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 50 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB's damage effectiveness |omniskill5_3_note = +400% attack on single foes, +300% consecutive uses and +10% chance of max HP damage (final value: 1600% ST(15% chance to deal 5% HP damage), 1000% ST(+800% multiplier per use up to 2x)) |omniskill5_4_sp = 50 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB's damage effectiveness |omniskill5_4_note = +400% attack on all foes, +300% consecutive uses and +200% attack on single foe damage |omniskill5_5_sp = 35 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = Fills 2-4 BC |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Baiken2 }}